A Whole New World
by whitecrossgirl
Summary: The story of how a street rat and a princess fell in love with the help of a mysterious man in a blue box. Martha/Mickey pairing. First Doctor Who story


_Francine Jones watched as her granddaughter bounced around the bedroom instead of getting into bed. Shaking her head slightly she raised her voice. "Donna Marie what have I told you about bouncing on the furniture?"_

_The little girl stopped and looked at her granny with big brown eyes. "Not to," she replied. _

_Francine smiled as Donna Marie climbed into bed. "How about I tell you a bedtime story?" Francine suggested. Donna Marie held onto her teddy and Francine began the story._

Night had fallen when the three people met outside the cave on a beach on the south coast of England. The man and blonde woman watched as the man walked towards the cave to search out what they were looking for. The man entered the cave and froze as a voice echoed up from its depths.

"Who disturbs my eternal slumber?" It asked.

"A-Arthur Winters, presidential elect of the United States." The man replied. There was a tense silence and Winters stepped forward before the voice echoed again.

"You are not the diamond in the rough. You are not worthy to enter and you shall perish!" The voice boomed as it sealed over and the man was lost to the permanent darkness. Outside the cave the two figures watched in silence as it was sealed up before the woman turned to the man in anger.

"I can't believe this! Harry you said it would work. You promised!" Lucy hissed.

"It will Lucy, we just need to work that little bit harder to find this diamond in the rough. Come, we'll have to go back to London to plan our next move. I have the slightest suspicion that we'll find who we're looking for there." Harry replied and he led his companion away to return to London and he wondered just where he would find this so-called diamond in the rough.

"STOP THIEF!"

"Everyday there's all this hassle just for some bread." Mickey muttered rolling his eyes and he shoved the stolen loaf of bread under his worn green hoodie and ducked into the crowd of morning shoppers in a busy part of central London. He knew the streets like the back of his hand and as the police searched for him he spotted a pair of women where he could hide with.

"Morning ladies how are we today?" Mickey asked ducking in front of them, one of them, Rose, smiled knowingly.

"What did you nick this time?" Rose asked.

"Loaf of bread but still I have to eat to live and steal to eat. All that matters is keeping one step ahead of them." Mickey replied.

"You'll get in trouble." Jackie reminded.

"No I won't. I'm only in trouble if I'm caught." Mickey answered as a policeman grabbed him by the collar. "Whoops."

The policeman smirked at him until someone tapped him on the shoulder. The policeman turned around to be met with a fist to the face. Mickey leapt away as the policeman released his hold instinctively to try and stop his bleeding nose and the two men tore off down the street. As they dashed through the crowds Mickey could hear people complaining about how they should be working and how it was because they had no parents that the two of them had ended up this way. The police were still giving chase but the two of them were experts at this game and ducked down an alley to hide.

"What did you get us?" Jack asked wiping his forehead.

"Got some bread all I could swipe." Mickey replied.

"Is that it? That's a joke!" Jack snapped.

"At least I got us something to eat instead of swiping something useless. Where the heck did you get that thing?" Mickey asked gesturing to the obviously stolen and expensive looking black hoodie Jack was currently wearing and hadn't been earlier that morning.

"Little boutique near the Thames." Jack replied striking a pose and reaching out for half the bread Mickey was offering.

"Whatever you say, Captain Cheesecake," Mickey snapped with a mock salute and taking his half.

Mickey was about to eat some but he noticed two kids who were rummaging in bins for food. London was filled with people on the streets. All were homeless; some had lost everything to bad choices with money and others were like Mickey and Jack who had been raised on the streets after their parents died and it was the life they always knew. On the streets people looked after each other and always kept an eye out for the kids who needed the little help to survive. The kids noticed Mickey staring at them and he stood up to offer them his bread which they took with murmured thanks. Jack scowled and took a defiant bite of his bread before sighing and copying Mickey. The younger child hugged him and they wandered about the streets and watched as a classy black Rolls Royce drove through the streets with armed policemen on motorbikes following and leading it to the direction of the palace.

"Another prince to try and marry the princess." A woman muttered to her boyfriend.

"Good luck to him; she's rejected every one of them so far." He muttered back.

Mickey and Jack joined the crowds and watched as a small child who had been shoved by people behind her onto the road in the car's path. The car halted with a screech of the brakes and the door opened and a tall man with dark hair got out and began yelling at the terrified child. Mickey stepped in front of the child and ushered her back to her parents and he turned to the prince.

"Hey leave her alone. If I was anywhere near as rich as you; I'd buy you some manners!" Mickey shouted.

"You wish; you were born the scum of the streets and you'll die as the scum of the streets!" The prince replied and went to get back into the car. The crowds were watching him stony faced especially after the way he treated the child and Mickey wasn't finished with him yet.

"Hey look everyone! It's not everyday you see a pig dressed up as a prince!" Mickey called as the car started again and he got out of its path, met up with Jack and walked away through the chortling crowd.

The pair of them began walking back to the run down old shop building they had found as children when they first met as orphans, twenty years ago. Mickey was seven and Jack was nine at the time and since then they'd stuck together and were as close as brothers. Jack was still laughing about the pig comment but Mickey stared out across the city to the palace in the distance. Life on the streets was all he had ever known but he couldn't help but dream that somehow, someway, someday he would live in a place like that. Where nobody ever had any problems or worries whatsoever and life was perfect.

"I have never been so insulted in all my life!"

Queen Francine looked up as the same prince from the town stormed in from the garden with his jacket torn and headed towards the door yelling for his escorts and muttering under his breath. The queen hurried after him.

"Prince Tom, leaving so soon?" Francine asked.

"Good luck marrying her off. She's a nightmare if ever I've met one!" Prince Tom snapped and stormed out the door. As it slammed Francine shook her head.

"Martha," she muttered and headed out into the garden calling for her daughter. "Martha! Where are you? We need to talk about this!" Francine was stopped by a redheaded maid blocking her way.

"Sorry ma'am but the princess doesn't want to talk to anyone now." Donna said quickly.

"Donna I will speak to my daughter and what is that?" Francine asked as Donna tried to hide the fabric that looked like it had been ripped from the prince's expensive designer jacket. Francine snatched it and stormed over to where her youngest daughter was sitting on a low branch of a tall elm tree, engrossed in a book about medical science.

"So, this is why Prince Tom stormed out then?" Francine asked showing her daughter the fabric.

"Oh Mum, Donna was only messing around with that awful, self absorbed Prince Tom. Right Donna?" Martha asked grinning at Donna who winked and nodded. Francine sighed. Martha frowned and jumped down from the tree.

"Martha you need to stop this childish behaviour of rejecting every prince who comes to call. You know what the law says." Francine reminded. Martha turned away.

"I must be married to a prince by my twenty fifth birthday." She repeated tonelessly having being told it ten times a day since the day she turned sixteen.

"You only have a week left." Francine reminded.

"Mum I hate being forced into this. If I get married I want it to be for love and love only. I hate being a princess. I'm not allowed anywhere without an escort, I've never had any real friends apart from Donna whose been the best friend a girl could ask for," Martha broke off to hug Donna tightly. "And I haven't even been outside these freaking walls in nearly twenty five years! I just want to make my own choices in life Mum. Why is that too much to ask for?" Martha said and stormed off across the grounds. Francine sighed and returned inside when her old friend and trusted advisor entered the room.

"Saxon, what am I to do? Martha is stubborn as hell about the marriage problem. She's so free spirited and I really don't want her to have to clip her wings." Francine sighed.

"Well your Majesty, if I may make a suggestion…" Harry Saxon began as he crossed the room tapping his fingers repeatedly in a very hypnotic four rhythm beat. He used his hypnotic rhythm to force the queen's emerald ring from her to use to track down the so called 'diamond in the rough' and found him to be a young dark skinned man in a green worn hoodie. Meanwhile a figure dressed in jeans and a red hooded jacket slipped out the doors and crossed the grounds of the castle and began pulling herself up the wall until Donna grabbed her by the leg and yanked her down again.

"What do you think you are doing?" Donna asked.

"I'm sorry Donna but I can't stay here and let other people live my life for me. I need to get away for a while. It's not forever; just until the deadline has passed and then I'll come home. But if Mum asks, you haven't seen me." Martha replied. Donna paused for a moment before pulling her friend into a tight hug.

"Be careful sweetheart and come home soon." Donna whispered as she gave Martha a leg up to help her get over the wall to her freedom.

Martha walked through the streets looking with awe at all the different shops and cafes and building that lined London's streets. There was no prettier place that she would rather live in. What was really strange was that although she was their princess nobody seemed to give her a second glance. That would be better then, less chance of her being caught and sent back home. Martha turned down a side street and found herself in a large market. As she passed two men dressed in worn jeans and hoodies who nodded at her, Martha listened to all the different vendors who shouted offers to her.

"The best clothes on the entire market for a small price!"

"CDs! From JLS to Bon Jovi we've got 'em all!"

"How about a pretty necklace or earrings for a pretty lady ma'am?"

Martha looked at a stall laden with fruit and a skinny child was staring at an apple like it held the meaning of life under its skin. Martha picked it up and handed it to the boy who smiled and vanished into the crowd. The vender glared at her.

"You better be able to pay for that." He said. Martha rummaged in her pockets and gasped. She'd left her purse behind.

"I'm sorry, I don't have any money if you let me go up to the palace and get some from my mum the queen," Martha gabbled but the man scowled.

"You stupid thief, Jeremy get the cops!" The man shouted to his son who ran off. Martha chewed her lip as a crowd gathered and someone twisted his fingers in with hers and muttered in her ear to play along.

Mickey had spotted the young woman in the jeans and hoodie and she looked like she was new on the streets while he and Jack were swiping different items for their lunch. She had the aura of not wanting to be noticed that everyone on the streets possessed. He and Jack saw her give the child an apple and face the wrath of the vender. Baines was a right pain and his son was even worse. Jack looked at him as if to say 'leave it' but Mickey had moved forward and taken the girl's hand and turned to Baines speaking loudly.

"Thank you so much for finding my sister. She's always wandering off. Really sis, you should know better." Mickey said in a loud voice and muttered to Martha that she should play along.

"She says she knows the queen and she still has to pay!" Baines snapped.

"Well that's the thing mister. When we were kids she … got kicked in the head while we were horse riding. It sent her a bit loopy. Thinks that idiot in the black hoodie is the queen!" Mickey said gesturing to Jack. The other two took the hint and began play acting.

"Your majesty, you are looking radiant today." Martha said with a curtsey.

"What do you mean today? As your queen I am to look radiant every day!" Jack replied in a high pitched female voice.

"Anyway, we need to talk her home. Come on sis, we need to see the doctor to sort out your brain medicine." Mickey said, leading Martha away with Jack following as Baines realised who Mickey and Jack really were and the police began chasing them. The three of them sped through the crowds until the police had been evaded and returned to the run down building to hide out. Martha looked around with interest and a bit of disgust. People lived in dumps like this? Mickey seemed to sense how she felt and led her up to the roof to see London in all its glory.

"Wow, that's beautiful." Martha gasped.

"That's my favourite bit of the city over there. How awesome would it be to live in a great palace like that with money and servants? It would be paradise." Mickey said pointing to the castle.

"Yeah to have people telling you what to wear and what to eat and how to act and how to speak is pure paradise. Not. They live your life for you, it sucks." Martha muttered under her breath.

"So you're new here right? The little drama in the market told me as much. What's your name and where are you from?" Mickey prompted.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I ran away because my mum wants me to get married to someone I don't know." Martha replied.

Mickey felt a stab in his stomach; he didn't want to see this beautiful young woman getting married to some horrible faceless stranger, so he tried to reassure her. "At least you got a family, life here's good but sometimes I feel…"

Martha looked around the old building. "You have freedom here; at home I just think I'm…"

"Trapped." They said at the same time and blushed slightly.

"Well you can stay with us as long as you need, we'll look after you, won't we Captain Cheesecake?" Mickey called over to Jack who had been keeping watch. Jack nodded and turned his gaze back to see the police look up at him and grin at having finally found Mickey and Jack's hideaway.

"Got you now, you street rats!" One yelled up.

"Guys we got company!" Jack shouted.

"They've found me!" Both Mickey and Martha yelped.

"You?" They chorused again.

"My mum must have sent them. I can't go home! I can't!" Martha replied wringing her hands together. Mickey looked over the edge of the building. It used to be a shop and the worn material coverlet for the doorway was still hanging out. He and Jack nodded before he turned to Martha and took her hand.

"Do you trust me?" Mickey asked. Martha nodded.

"Ok then, jump!" Jack called and they leapt to the canopy and slipped off to run into the back alleys. They were ambushed by a large number of policemen who grinned smugly at Mickey and Jack as the three of them were grabbed. Martha elbowed the one holding her in the stomach and ducked to avoid his blows. Martha turned to the policeman who had been shouting orders.

"Let them go!" Martha said.

"I really don't think you've any authority on us." He replied. Martha pulled down her hood to reveal her identity.

"Let them go by order of the Princess!" Martha repeated. In a spilt second all the police had genuflected and Mickey and Jack shared stunned looks. The princess? The main policeman walked towards her.

"Sorry Miss Martha Ma'am, but the order to arrest them has come straight from Mr Saxon; I suggest you talk to him about the situation." He explained.

"Oh I will." Martha muttered under her breath and hurried back up to the castle, not looking back to see Mickey and Jack being taken away.

Saxon had used the device that revealed Mickey to keep a tab on him and he was stunned to see the boy defend Martha in the market and take her back to his hideout. In that instant he had the police on the phone and discovered the boy had been causing trouble on the streets of London for almost twenty years. He and his sidekick had a bit of a reputation. Saxon had hidden it away and walked down the stairs to see Martha slip through the doors looking around for him.

"Saxon, what's going on? You told the police to arrest that boy when he did nothing wrong!" Martha exclaimed.

"He kidnapped the princess." Saxon replied.

"He didn't kidnap me, I ran away from this prison!" Martha retorted. Saxon turned away.

"Oh that causes a problem. You see kidnapping a member of the royal family only has one punishment and I'm afraid it's an instantaneous one. Your little friends have been put to death. I'm very sorry." Saxon lied, turning back to Martha with a sombre look on his face but malice in his eyes.

"No…" Martha gasped and ran up to her room. Lucy appeared from a side door.

"How did she take it?" Lucy asked.

"Rather well I think." Saxon grinned.

Martha ran into her room and flung herself onto her bed trying to stop herself crying. Donna entered the room and put her arm around Martha. She had heard the whole thing and hugged her friend as she cried onto her shoulder.

"It's Ok, you didn't really know him." Donna reassured.

"That's the thing. He saved and helped me and now he's dead. I didn't even know his name Donna." Martha cried.

Mickey wasn't dead. He and Jack were put into police custody. This had happened so many times over the years it was no big deal to them. Jack lay out on the floor and looked at Mickey who was slumped against the wall staring into space. It was the princess. The girl from the market was the bloody princess! He must have sounded a right idiot in front of her. Jack sat up and looked at him.

"Hey it's alright. Plenty more fish in the sea after all." Jack comforted.

"Yeah for you," Mickey replied. Jack had the ability to flirt with everything and everyone.

"Maybe you could meet her again." Jack suggested.

She's the freaking princess Jack. I'd have no chance with her." Mickey moaned.

"You only have no chance if you give up." A strange voice said.

Mickey and Jack looked at the man in the doorway. They hadn't heard the door opening. The man was dressed in a police uniform and had a blonde WPC with him. Mickey and Jack looked at each other. The first rule for anyone who wanted to survive on the streets is to never trust the police. The PC and WPC entered the cell and dropped their voices.

"We know a way out. If you agree to come with us then you'll be out of here Scot free." The PC said.

"What's in it for us?" Jack asked.

"You'll help us with something we need done and we'll pay you handsomely for it. In life it's not power that's important. It's money." The WPC replied. Mickey and Jack looked at each other and nodded. It beat sitting in a police cell anyway. They were lead out of the station and out of the city. They arrived on a beach at the South Coast and looked around. The policeman and woman ushered them to the cliffs where a cave was.

"Go in there and get the small blue box and give it to us." The PC asked. Mickey and Jack stepped into the cave and a booming voice echoed out.

"Who disturbs my eternal slumber?"

"My name is Mickey Smith, may I enter?" Mickey asked.

"You are the Diamond in the Rough." The voice boomed and Mickey and Jack cautiously entered the cave. It was dark and stank of stale air. After a few minutes of searching they came across a small wooden blue box the size of a pencil case. Mickey and Jack looked at each other as if to say 'is this it?' Mickey picked it up and the second he did the walls rumbled and the rocks began to fall. They ran for it but as they reached the entrance, the PC pulled out a gun and aimed it at them and yelled for them to give him the box. Mickey handed it over but he and Jack were pushed back into the rock as it sealed shut.

"That two timing gob of spit double crossed us. We're trapped and have we lost that blue box thing." Mickey muttered scuffing a stone with his shoe.

"Did we really?" Jack grinned and pulled it from under his hoodie.

"You're a sneaky little thief. Hey, there's something written on it. But it's hard to make out." Mickey muttered rubbing the box with his sleeve and a small crack caused the doors to fall off and a burst of light shone from it and a tall lanky figure emerged with a yell.

"Ten thousand years will give you such a pain in the neck!" the figure said rubbing his neck. He was tall with dark hair and dressed in a pinstriped suit and a pair of battered converse trainers.

"Have we finally gone mad?" Mickey asked Jack who shrugged.

"Hi how are you? I'm the Doctor who are you?" The Doctor asked.

"I'm Mickey." Mickey replied uncertainly, convinced this was a hallucination.

"Mickey. Mick, Mick-ety, Mick, Mickey. Hmm, I prefer Rickey but Mickey's good. Now I can grant you three wishes but there are some rules. One, I can't kill anyone. Two, I can't make people fall in love, it causes trouble. Three, I can't be doing any messing around with fixed events in history. Four, I can't bring back the dead. Zombie apocalypses are never funny or cool, and finally five, you have three wishes and that's it, none of that wishing for more wishes rubbish. Does that make sense to you?" the Doctor asked.

"So basically you will grant whatever three wishes I have within reason?" Mickey quizzed.

"That's it. He can be taught! Now first of all let's get out of here." The Doctor said pulling out a silver wand-like object and pressing a button to transport them out of the wrecked cave. He looked around and turned to Mickey. "Now what's your second wish Mickey?" The Doctor asked.

"Hang on, we didn't wish to get out." Jack reminded.

"Yeah, you did that by yourself." Mickey smiled.

The Doctor frowned before grinning. "Ok but no more freebies. Now what is your first real wish?" Mickey's thoughts turned to Martha and made his wish.

"I wish to become a prince." Mickey replied.

The Doctor considered this. "It can be done but you'll also need to look the part." The Doctor said as he pressed on his silver wand-like object and aimed it at Mickey. In a flash he was dressed in fashionable designer clothes, his face was clean-shaved and he looked almost unrecognisable. The Doctor turned to Jack and they came up with the cover story that Mickey would be known as Prince Michael and Jack would be known as Captain Jackson Harkens, his main military advisor and The Doctor turned Jack's clothes into a military outfit complete with an RAF-style coat and they headed off for London.

Back in the palace Saxon was furious. Without that blue box those thieves took back from him how was he meant to get some freaking power around this place? He looked up when the door opened and Martha and Francine came inside with matching frowns on their faces.

"Saxon, Martha said that you had two men put to death on a false accusation. Is this true?" Francine asked.

Saxon froze and put on an apologetic face. "I do apologise, Your Majesty but I believed that they had kidnapped the princess. I did what I thought was for her best interest." Saxon wheedled.

"That's one good thing about this marriage rubbish," Martha spoke up and glared at Saxon. "When I'm the Queen, I'll be able to get rid of you!"

"Now, Martha, Saxon, can we put this behind us? Please?" Francine asked. The two glared at each other and shook hands briefly before Martha returned to her room and the medical book that one of the castle's medics had given her.

Francine left and the look dropped from Saxon's face and he began to mutter angrily about the people he had to work for. While he ranted, Lucy was scanning her eyes over the law and smiled as an idea came into her head. She was more intelligent than others believed her to be. Lucy stood up and took Saxon's arm.

"Harry, what if there was another way of getting power?" Lucy asked.

"If you've any ideas, I would love to hear them." Saxon growled.

"Well, what if you were to marry the princess? You would become prince and then if your bride and her mother had a little 'accident' you'd be the only surviving member of the royal family wouldn't you?" Lucy smirked. Saxon ran her idea through his mind and smirked as well.

"Why Lucy, you have a devious mind under that pretty head after all." Saxon turned and went to find Francine who emerged from Martha's room after being told about what Saxon supposedly did to the young men who had helped her daughter. However before she could do anything, Saxon was speaking to her and drumming his fingers.

"Your daughter will marry me." He chanted as his fingers moved on that hypnotic rhythm and Francine fell under his control.

"My daughter will marry… what? What's that noise?" Francine asked and ran to a balcony to see the procession in the street. "Saxon you must come and see this!" Francine called.

Down in the street a large black Range Rover was driving through the crowds and Mickey, was hanging out of the sunroof waving to the crowd, throwing them money and sweets for children making them cheer for him. A figure in a pinstriped suit was moving through the crowds telling them to make way for someone called Prince Michael. Girls and women alike were practically swooning as he posed and winked and grinned. Men were being saluted and tossed some extra money. Francine was watching this with a smile, Saxon was staring angrily and Martha who had been watching from her own balcony, scoffed and turned back into her bedroom. Here they went again. The doors to the palace opened and Francine hurried down to see a tall man in a pinstriped suit run over and shake her hand enthusiastically.

"We've heard about your wonderful daughter and our Prince Michael just had to come." The Doctor said as he and Jack moved back and Mickey stepped forward to shake the queen's hand as brush his lips on it.

"Your Majesty, I am Prince Michael and I have come a long way to ask for your daughter's hand. This is my main advisor John Smith and my military advisor Captain Jackson Harkens." Mickey said in a posh accent as he introduced The Doctor and Jack to the queen who beamed at him.

"Right of course. Well, welcome to our home. Saxon, could you ask Ianto to provide us with some coffee please." Francine said. Saxon left and a few minutes later a good looking young man in a black suit entered with a tea tray with five steaming cups on it. Mickey tried not to roll his eyes when he seen the hungry lustful look enter Jack's eyes as he surveyed the young butler.

"Here's your coffee, your majesty." He said in a Welsh accent.

"Thank you Ianto. These are our guests, Prince Michael and his associates, so could you please send Martha down here to meet them." Francine said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sirs. I'll get her now Ma'am." Ianto said and nodded to Francine and the guests before leaving. Jack looked at Mickey and the Doctor before excusing himself to go and chase down the young Welshman. Mickey and the Doctor tried not to laugh as Saxon walked over and glared at them.

"Where exactly are you from?" Saxon asked Mickey.

"Further than anywhere you've travelled. I can assure you." Mickey replied calmly realising this was the guy who had tried to trap them in the cave.

"Your Majesty I don't think he would be suitable for your daughter." Saxon said.

"Nonsense, he's a polite, kind and handsome young man. He'll be perfect." Francine replied.

"I can assure I am willing to try for your daughter's hand." Mickey said.

"We must remember who has her best interests at heart." Saxon snapped.

"I do because I am her mother." Francine retorted.

"Stop it! All of you discussing me like I'm some prize to be won! I'm not some prize puppy looking for a home; I'm a human being who wants to make her own choices for once in her life. I'd say I was sorry Michael for your wasted journey but I'm really not." Martha shouted and returned up to her room.

That evening Jack, Mickey and the Doctor sat in the gardens outside the palace. Mickey stared at his hands like they held the meaning of life within them. Jack had his arm around him and the Doctor tried to reassure him.

"Forget it; it was dumb to even think I could do it. I know what she's really like. I spoke to her in the market but now she hates me." Mickey sighed.

"She doesn't hate you. Ianto told me that since she turned sixteen dozens of princes from all over came thinking she would marry them like that. You just have to show her that she means more to you than money and beauty." Jack explained. "Speaking of which, I got to go. I have to see a Welshman about some coffee." Jack winked and walked away.

"I've got just the thing. Hang on." The Doctor said and disappeared inside the small blue box. How he did it was a total mystery but he pulled himself out again holding a rug under his arm and he handed it to Mickey.

"Picked this up on a market years and years ago. Never had any use for it until now." He explained.

"What am I to do? Put it on her floor?" Mickey asked sarcastically.

"Climb onto it and good luck." The Doctor replied and retuned back into the blue box and Mickey put it into his pocket. Mickey stood on the rug and to his shock and delight began to rise into the air and he directed it towards Martha's balcony.

Martha was lounging on her bed flicking through a medical book that the physician had given her. All she had ever wanted to do was be a doctor. She never wanted to be married off some egotistical prince. Donna was sitting on the edge of the bed polishing a sword from the old armoury. They both jumped when a voice came from the balcony.

"Princess Martha?"

"Who is it?" Martha called uncertainly.

"Me, Mick- I mean, Prince Michael." Mickey replied. Martha rolled her eyes and turned her gaze back to her book. Donna squeezed her knee and went out to the balcony making sure Mickey could see the sword in her hands.

"She doesn't want to speak to you." Donna informed.

"Just five minutes. It's all I'm asking for." Mickey replied. Donna went inside and ushered Martha out. Martha raised an eyebrow as she got a good look at Mickey.

"Have we met before today? You remind me of someone I met in town yesterday." Martha asked.

"Couldn't have been me. I have servants to go to town for me." Mickey replied nonchalantly. Martha sighed before composing herself and she looked at him pointedly.

"Then we have nothing to discuss." Martha said.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier. When I tried to speak, the wrong things came out because my mind was filled with you and your beauty." Mickey apologised.

"I suppose I am quite pretty." Martha shrugged.

"You are." Mickey smiled.

"I'm rich too, being a princess after all. I'd be the perfect woman for any man to marry." Martha smiled inching closer and stroking Mickey's jacket who gulped.

"Yeah you are." He smiled. Martha smiled and moved closer… before scowling and shoving him away.

"Just as I thought! You are just like the rest of them! Thinking that the only good thing about me is my looks, money and royalty! Just jump off the balcony and leave me alone!" Martha shouted.

"Ok then," Mickey sighed and climbed onto the wall and stepped off. Martha gave a small scream and his head bobbed up. She raised an eyebrow and approached the balcony wall as he swooped overhead.

"How are you doing that?" Martha asked.

"It's a magic carpet, I think. Don't suppose you want to come for a spin on it with me? We could go for a trip. I know what it's like to be trapped. Everyone controlling everything you have and you have to do whatever you can to rebel against it." Mickey explained as Martha ran her finger along the carpet.

"Is it safe?" she asked.

"Of course it is. Do you trust me?" Mickey asked.

"What?" Martha asked, remembering where she had heard those words before and a suspicion grew in her mind.

"Do you trust me?" Mickey asked again reaching out his hand. Martha smiled and took it to climb on. The carpet soared off into the sky and Mickey grinned at her. "It's a whole new world up here for you and me."

They soared around the city and over land, farms, forests and eventually sand and sea before landing in Calais and standing on the edge of a cliff staring out at the English Channel underneath the stars. Martha's eyes were shining with the awe and amazement at the adventure she had had. There still was that suspicion in her mind.

"Shame old Captain Cheesecake couldn't join us." She mused.

"Nah he's off chasing after one of your butlers." Mickey replied without thinking before realising what they had said.

"It is you! The boy from the market! Why did you lie to me? You thought I was just a stupid girl right? Tell me the truth!" Martha asked.

"Look… I sometimes have to get away from things so I disguise myself and sneak off to different towns and fend for myself for a few days. Jack's been my best friend since we were kids and we'd do it together. I didn't want you to know because it's just something that would cause trouble. Didn't your mother freak when you went to town?" Mickey asked.

"I guess, but please don't lie to me. I hate when people do that." Martha said and hugged him.

They chatted for a while longer before flying back to London and the palace. Mickey helped Martha off the carpet and floated down to just beneath it so they were still face to face almost.

"Goodnight my handsome prince." Martha smiled.

"Goodnight Martha." Mickey smiled as he softly kissed her. All too soon they broke apart and Martha returned inside. Mickey gave a silent whoop and returned to the ground. Before he could say or do anything, strong hands grabbed him from behind and he was knocked out cold. When he came round he was being shoved into the sea. Mickey tried to free the blue box from his pocket. The Doctor appeared and returned them to the surface again. Mickey coughed and breathed in the sweet night oxygen.

"What happened?" The Doctor asked.

"I bet it was that Saxon bloke. Come on. I wish we could get back to London." Mickey exclaimed.

"Ok that'll be wish number two then. What would your last one be?" The Doctor asked.

"What would you wish for?" Mickey asked.

"That's easy; to be free." The Doctor replied.

"I promise you, when the time's right; I'll give you your freedom. But now we need to get back to London." Mickey said. The Doctor pulled out that strange silver screwdriver-like object and in a flash they were back in London outside the palace.

Martha had woken up with a smile on her face and chatted happily to Donna as she got dressed and did her hair. Donna smiled knowingly at her. She knew what that particular smile meant and hugged her best friend as she went off to do the morning's work. Martha was humming under her breath when the door opened and her mother came in. Martha dropped her hairbrush and went over to her mother.

"Mum, I've made my choice on who to marry." Martha said happily.

"There's no need Martha. You will marry Mr Saxon." Francine replied in a toneless voice; her eyes unfocused. Martha looked at her speechless and shook her head.

"You heard your mother Martha." Saxon commented from the doorway. Martha glared at him as he looked her up and down.

"Speechless I see. It's the best quality for a wife to have after all." Saxon smiled coldly, Martha tore her gaze away from Saxon and back to her mother's and gently shook her by the shoulders.

"Mum, I'm not marrying Saxon. I choose Prince Michael," Martha said before noticing how unfocused her mother's eyes were and turned to Saxon. "What have you done to her?"

"Sorry to tell you this princess, but Prince Michael had to leave suddenly last night." Saxon lied.

"That's what you call having your goons tie me up and attempt to drown me?" Mickey asked as he walked through the doorway, Jack in tow.

"I never did anything of the sort. He's lying to you Francine." Saxon wheedled, drumming his fingers in that hypnotic four beat rhythm.

Jack and Mickey looked at him and grabbed his fingers, twisting them back to crack them. Saxon turned and launched himself at the men noting a small blue item under Mickey's jacket before he turned away and ran. Francine shook her head and Mickey hugged Martha.

"Are you OK?" Mickey asked. Martha nodded and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and held onto his hand.

"Saxon, I can't believe it. I thought I could trust him. Well, Michael you certainly seem to have won my daughter's heart. I could think of no two people better to take be our new king and queen." Francine smiled.

Saxon and Lucy glared at each other before Saxon began laughing hysterically and manically. He had seen a certain blue device under Mickey's jacket which meant one thing. 'Prince Michael' was nothing more than that street scumbag Mickey. He informed Lucy of this and they planned their next move.

"Nice one there 'Michael'." Jack commented as the three of them sat in the bedroom that had been provided for Mickey who shook his head.

"Me? King? That's mental. I need to tell her the truth." Mickey said calling the Doctor from his pocket.

"Oh no, that is the worst thing you could do! She's been lied to and treated terribly by all those other guys and if you want this to work then Martha can't know the truth. You're the only man she trusts!" Jack replied.

"It's better to be honest than live a lie!" Mickey retorted.

"You've got what you wanted though. The woman of your dreams, the life you've always desired, so all you now have to do is wish me free." The Doctor added.

"I can't do it. I need you here to help me out." Mickey replied.

"Fine then, should've known better than to listen to a kid. You get what you want but I don't then? Hey that's cool. I'll be in my box." The Doctor said coldly and retreated into the blue box again. Mickey looked at Jack who shrugged and looked away. The awkward silence was broken by a knock at the door. Martha and Donna entered explaining that they had to come quickly as they were going to announce Martha and Mickey's marriage.

"Come on Michael, quickly. You too, Jack. We all have to go." Martha said taking Mickey's hand and Donna grabbing Jack's wrist.

As they left two figures emerged from the shadows and picked up the wooden blue box lying abandoned on the floor. Saxon rubbed it and waited as the Doctor emerged sulkily with his back to them muttering.

"So you want to apologise or annoy me even more? Hang on, you aren't my master. If my master was to be a crazy psychopath with a drumming habit you'd be it alright." The Doctor said as he looked at Saxon.

"Well, I'm your master now." Saxon replied narrowing his eyes at the Doctor.

A large crowd had gathered outside the palace and as Francine was speaking a dark shadow loomed over it and the crowd scattered as the darkness fell. The five of them looked around to see the Doctor standing with his screwdriver out.

"Doctor what are you doing?" Mickey and Jack yelled as Saxon and Lucy appeared smirking.

"Saxon, stop this at once!" Francine yelled.

"Sorry Your Majesty but there's a new ruler in charge now. Doctor I wish to be the King!" Saxon yelled. The Doctor sighed and pressed a button on the screwdriver. In a flash Saxon was dressed in regal fashion and he smiled evilly at Martha and Francine.

"Now, bow before me!" Saxon ordered.

"We will never bow to you!" Martha shouted.

"Oh there's a big surprise." Lucy muttered sarcastically.

"If you won't bow to a King, then you'll bow to the most powerful being on the planet! Doctor, my second wish is to be the most powerful being in the world!" Saxon yelled. Again the Doctor sighed and pressed a button on his screwdriver, conjuring up a screwdriver filled with power, less than his, but more than anyone else on the planet. Saxon turned it on Martha and Francine forcing them to bow. Donna tried to wrestle it from him but he blasted her back and she hit the wall and fell to the floor unconscious. Mickey turned away from the Doctor and ran towards Martha but a blast from Saxon's screwdriver sent him flying backwards.

"Oh Princess, there's something important we have to tell you. You see, your beloved 'Prince Michael' is nothing more than a common street rat known as Mickey. He's been lying to you since you met. Now the only thing to do now is to get rid of him and his little friend." Saxon said as Mickey and Jack's clothes were turned back into the worn hoodies and jeans they had worn on the streets. In another flash they were in the other side of London in an alleyway. Jack was sprawled against the wall unconscious and Mickey helped him up to his feet.

"I'm really sorry Jack. I should have been honest from the start and freed the Doctor when I had the chance. I've messed everything up. I'm such an idiot!" Mickey apologised.

"Got that right, don't know why I stay with you Mickey Mouse." Jack mumbled as he came round and shook his head to clear it.

"You can talk Captain Cheesecake." Mickey smiled and they hugged.

"Now let's get back to the castle. You've got a princess to grovel to and I've got a certain Welshman waiting for me." Jack grinned and they turned and ran from the town to the castle.

Back up at the castle Donna and Francine were being tormented by Lucy and Saxon was reclining on a large golden throne as he pulled on the chain that linked the metal cuffs on Martha's wrists as she offered him an apple. He took a bite and surveyed the young princess who was now dressed in a too-tight and too-short black maid's dress with a sliver crown that Lucy had jammed onto her head while jeering loudly, and had a look of defeat in her eyes.

"You know Martha; I can stop Lucy tormenting your mother and friend if you agree to be my bride." Saxon said.

Martha grabbed the glass of wine on the small table next to Saxon's throne and flung it in his face. "I'll die before I marry you."

Saxon picked up his own screwdriver and aimed it at Martha who unwillingly let out a small shriek and raised the chains to try and protect her body from the attack. The chains were spilt and fell to the floor. Saxon scowled before smirking and turning to the Doctor who was slumped on the floor in defeat. There was more than one way to get things done now.

"Doctor, my third wish! I wish for the princess to fall desperately in love with me." Saxon requested.

The Doctor ruffled his messed up hair. "I did explain the rules to you, didn't I? I thought I did."

Saxon wasn't having any of it and as they argued Martha could hear a sort of hissing sound coming from the doorway. Jack and Mickey were gesturing at her to play along. Martha chewed her lip and inwardly groaned. She was going to hate herself for this. Martha tugged at the hem of the dress to try and inch it further up her thigh and pull at the top to show a bit more cleavage. This had better work otherwise she was flinging herself off the roof.

Martha sighed and turned to the bickering men. "Saxon, hmm, I never realised how very handsome you are." Martha drawled; her hands on her hips and a coy smile on her face. The Doctor's jaw whacked clean off the floor and Saxon smirked smugly.

"Well Princess, tell me more about myself."

Martha stepped closer as she listed different things about Saxon that really had made her skin crawl with hatred. It was just a matter of keeping him busy while Mickey and Jack crept behind Saxon and towards the Doctor who grinned at the sight of Mickey and was about to open his mouth but Mickey and Jack put a finger to their mouths and mimed slitting their throats. The Doctor grinned and mimed zipping his own lips.

"Guys I can't help you. I work for Saxon the psychopath now. What are you going to do?" The Doctor whispered.

"Hey we're from the streets. We'll improvise." Jack muttered and put his hand over Lucy's mouth until she passed out while Mickey tried to make a grab for the blue box, slipping on the spilt wine and smacking into the side of the chair. Saxon went to turn around but Martha grabbed him by the arms and forced their mouths together in a kiss. They broke apart and Saxon smirked before spotting Mickey's shocked reflection in the silver tiara and pulled out his screwdriver.

"How many times do I have to get rid of you boy?" Saxon yelled.

Mickey dodged the blast and Martha tried to wrestle the screwdriver from Saxon's hands. "Get the box Jack!" Mickey roared as he punched Saxon and taunted him by calling him a coward. Saxon sent a blast at Martha which hit her in the back that flung her against the wall. Jack helped her up and he made a grab for the box before Saxon knocked him against another wall.

Mickey glared at the dirty tactics. "Are you afraid to fight us yourself you coward?" Mickey yelled and used Saxon's moment of distraction to get a punch to the nose.

"I am the most powerful being in the world! Not even the Doctor can stop me now!" Saxon yelled insanely.

"The Doctor…? The Doctor! He has more power than you ever will! Admit it Saxon, you're still second best!" Mickey taunted.

"Oh Mickey don't bring me into this!" The Doctor moaned.

"He's right," Saxon muttered before turning to the Doctor. "Doctor, my true third wish, I wish to be an all powerful Lord of Time!" Saxon ordered.

The Doctor winced. "Your wish is my command. Nice going Mickey." The Doctor pulled out his screwdriver and pressed the button on it again.

The power of being a Lord of Time immediately changed Saxon who declared that he was now The Master and the universe was his to control. Mickey ran to Martha and Jack who were both staring in pure horror at what was happening. Martha grabbed Mickey's hand.

"What the hell have you just done?" Martha shouted over Saxon's jeers.

"Trust me all of you!" Mickey shouted as a small black box appeared on the floor and he turned to Saxon. "Remember Saxon, you wanted to be a Lord of Time and that includes everything that goes with it! All that power packed into a tiny living space!" Mickey said as Saxon was drawn into the small black box which was handed to the Doctor to do the honours. He placed his screwdriver above it and in a strange rasping and whirring noise the black box faded from view.

The Doctor smiled at them. "Ten thousand years in the heart of a black hole ought to chill him out!"

A short while later and the palace had almost been returned to its normal state. Donna, Francine and Martha changed back into their normal clothes and had rejoined the men. Jack made his excuses and returned a few minutes later with Ianto whom he was holding hands with. Donna and Francine were discussing what had happened with the Doctor and Mickey and Martha were standing away from them holding onto each other's hands and were unwilling to let go of the other.

"I guess this is goodbye then." Mickey whispered.

"That stupid law, it's completely unfair. I love you, you're handsome, brave, and intelligent and I wouldn't want to be married too anybody else in the world." Martha said, tears in her eyes as she hugged Mickey.

The Doctor and Francine walked over. "You know Mickey; you just have to say the words and you'll be a prince again." The Doctor said.

"What about your freedom?" Mickey asked.

The Doctor tried to smile and shrugged his shoulders. "That doesn't matter. This is love and that's more important."

Mickey looked at his and Martha's interlaced fingers and made his choice. "Doctor, I wish that you were free."

"Ok let's get this prince-y magic what?" The Doctor asked looking at Mickey.

"I wish you were free. You're free Doctor." Mickey smiled as the Doctor's grin widened and he pressed the button on his screwdriver and the little blue box was shattered. He then bounced around the room cheering and tried to get everyone to give him a group hug.

"Ok wish for something insane. I mean out of this world insane! Wish for, wish for, I know! Wish for the Statue of Liberty!" the Doctor exclaimed bouncing around.

"I wish for the Statue of Liberty." Mickey laughed.

"NEVER!" The Doctor cheered and bounced around again hugging everyone and receiving a 'friendly' thump on the arm from Donna. Martha smiled at Mickey and they hugged tightly. Francine regarded her daughter.

"Now about that law," Francine mused.

"Mum?" Martha asked.

"Hey my girl, remember who the queen is. From this day forward the princess can choose whoever she wants to marry." Francine said. Martha grinned and turned to Mickey.

"You, I choose you Mickey!" she said and they kissed. Francine smiled at them. Mickey made her daughter happy and that was good enough for her.

"_A few days later their wedding took place and the entire city of London partied for a week. Mickey and Martha took their rightful place as the new King and Queen. Mickey couldn't believe so much happened in just a few days. He got what he wanted. A new life, a beautiful and indescribably amazing woman who loved him and he was happy. It was a whole new world." Francine finished and smiled at Donna Marie who was about to fall asleep._

"_Is that how Mummy and Daddy fell in love? You used their names." Donna Marie asked._

_Francine smiled; her granddaughter had inherited her mother's brains alright. "No that story is one for another day when you're a little bit older." Francine smiled._

"_Okay," Donna Marie said and fell asleep._


End file.
